One Year Later
by Sora-sama91
Summary: THIS IS A JOSHUAXNEKU PARING NO LIKEY NO READY! anyways when something in the UG goes wrong...Neku will learn some secrets! just not any he wanted to hear...with some new friends and an old one, he will once again save the RG and UG!Josh/Neku LOVE JOSH!
1. Chapter 1: new times old memories

One year later Chapter one: new times old memories  
By Dayra Lonehart

It was over. He had won the Reaper's Game, but lost to Joshua. In the end…Shibuya had remained thanks to its now changed Composer…though the Conductor had been erased. Thanks to Neku Sakuraba's change of Soul, he had shown that Shibuya did have a future worth keeping alive. And also thanks to that boy…he and his friends had returned to the Realground, and though they were all changed, it had been for the better. Even Rhyme had smiled after a few weeks in the Realground, but one of his friends could not leave the Shibuya Underground…and that friend happened to be the one keeping Shibuya in order and balanced…the Composer…

It was strange. How time passes by so quickly now. A year had already escaped the young proxy. After he has won the game and retrieved everyone's life, nothing had been the same in the end. He had taken 's words to heart '_enjoy the moment'_, '_expand your horizon'_, '_and trust your partner_.' Now he had brand new friends, a group of weird but interesting individuals. The friends he had made in The Game had their own lives and he understood that, but now he also had a life to live.  
But even after all these months, the proxy had yet to see the reason he had changed…Joshua.  
Do not misunderstand though, the ex-player had no distain toward the Composer, in fact he actually missed his second partner. Though he has not fully forgiven Joshua for the lies, betrayal, and manipulation, he understood why the Composer did it. Shibuya had been empty, no imagination and soul, so as to prevent the spread of the soulless life; he had to make a decision, not only for himself, but for everyone in Shibuya. And though that decision involved the proxy, it had opened the Composer's somewhat clouded mind. Shibuya _did_ have a future, but its savior still held a grudge against his killer.  
But still…Neku wanted to see the Composer again, if only once. He was a friend to Neku, the one who made the boy change for the best, and for that the proxy missed Joshua. After all…it has been a year.

He ran. As fast as he could, he ran, not trusting himself to look back. It was dangerous now…everything was falling…because of him. He rounded a familiar corner and at last arrived at his destination. Holding his bleeding arm he kicked at the blue door. At that moment he did not even spare a thought to how his host would react to his sudden presence. Nor did he care what his proxy would think of him, seeing him in this beat up state. All he cared about at the moment was getting out of the streets…FAST!

Neku groaned as his front door made a rather violent sound. Checking the clock beside the TV he grumbled, irritated, to himself but went to get the 'stupid, dumb door' as he put it. It was twelve at night…who in their right mind would come to someone else's house at midnight!?  
"Who is it?!" Neku yelled, it was cleat by his voice that he was not happy with the visit. This fact changed, however, when a weak yet well known voice sounded from the other side.  
"N-Neku…open the door…" It took about two seconds for the orange haired boy it pull the door open (rather violently I might add) instantly gasping as the familiar pale body of his second partner collapsed in his arms, bleeding buckets, and incredibly light.  
Fear, anger, relief, joy, and distain filled the orange top all at once.  
"J-Joshua?" as if Neku actually had to ask. But as a small answer, the half dead house guest grabbed onto Neku's shirt with the rest of his fading strength.  
"Neku…" the bloodied Composer breathed. And then was out like a light.  
It took Neku sometime to regain his calm, but when he did…he panicked. The blood was getting everywhere! The orange top lifted Joshua off the ground and into his arms bridle style and quickly made his way up the stairs, and to his room, with the half dead body.  
"Oh, great, that blood is ganna take weeks to wash off!" this comment had arisen a slight giggle from the body in his arms, and soon followed by a pained moan.  
At last he kicked the door to his room open and set Joshua gently down on the bed (which by the way is King sized!) running to get the first aid kit his mother always kept in the bathroom.  
Gathering the things he knew he would need, the proxy made his way to the injured Composer. It took quite an effort from both sides to remove Josh's shirt without much pain, but once this had been done Neku began to clean the deep, almost deadly wounds, that covered the platinum-haired's left chest and left arm.  
"What the hell happened?!" The orange top questioned, gently cleaning the painful looking cuts. The Composer winced at the sting of the burning alcohol but remain silent not looking to his proxy. "Joshua? Who did this to you?" Neku pressed, he wasn't about to let this subject be dropped. Anything that could hurt the Composer of Shibuya had to be strong…and dangerous.  
Finally the violet eyed boy gave a heavy sigh and spoke. "I…I don't know who, or what did this…but … told me to hide out, and before I caught myself, I was headed here." It had surprised Neku, seeing as this was the first straight answer he had ever received from the boy, but he hid his face and continued to clean the large wound.

"There. Try not to make any sudden movements or the wound will open again." Neku sighed at his rather impressive work, but Joshua was Joshua so he still complained.  
"It's too tight, Neku…" the Composer stated, knowing full well that the bandages were just perfect, but feeling the need to act like a jerkface for the sake of their old friendship. Neku had apparently got this fact, and simply smiled at Joshua, mumbling something under his breath.  
"What was that, Neku?" The violet eyes stared at the proxy curiously.  
"Then do it yourself…bartered." Neku repeated, with a hint of affection that showed in his deep blue eyes. This did not pass the Composer however as, he also gave Neku his old smirk. _'I missed that smug smirk of his…'_Neku thought briefly…then Joshua opened his stupid mouth.  
"Really, Neku, that loving stare of yours is making me blush." _'Feeling gone…'  
_With an irritated glare, the blue eyed one, throw a pillow at the smirking face and huffed out of his own room. _'Stupid jerk' _Neku smiled once out of view…yeah he really missed those violet eyes. Not that he would ever tell the jerk, hell no, he would die before he talked.

When Joshua's mind finally returned to his body, it had been six in the morning…and no Neku to be found. This filled the Composer with a small ping of worry, though he was aware that no one knew he was there, there were always possibilities. So he rose from the bed wincing at the small pain that had only healed a little. The bandage that his proxy had wrapped around him held strong as the searched though Neku's closet for some suitable clothes. All he had found there was Neku's normal _J of the M_ shirt, the one he had worn through out the whole Game.  
Pulling that shirt over his head, the Composer finally admitted to himself. _'God Neku was right, I am too thin.'_ The shirt was baggy on his petite form, the look was awfully awkward. The high neck of the shirt covered Josh's mouth and half his nose, so he was forced (I wonder…) to breathe in Neku's sent. Though dealing with it for now, Joshua went to find his little proxy. Not that he was all that worried…he was just hungry…that's it, hungry.

A sweet lovely smell hit his covered nose as Joshua came down the steps of the stairs slowly. _'Is that…no…he wouldn't…Shio Ramen?_' he couldn't believe Neku remembered that Shio was his favorite kind of ramen! Of course he was rather flattered and somewhat joyful that the boy actually remembered, but then again…he may be a little too egotistic. So as he came into the kitchen where Neku was gracefully maneuvering with two bowls of ramen to set them on the table. Once he spotted Joshua he scowled.  
"Is that my shirt? Please tell me that you are not wearing my favorite shirt." The proxy seethed, making Joshua smirk.  
"Oh, but Nekky, it looks fine on me." He said giving the other a twirl.  
"You jerk! Now my favorite shirts ganna smell like Joshua!" The comment made Josh blink in confusion.  
"So it's my sent you don't like? Really…" Josh moved closer…a little too close. He was nose to nose with a blushing proxy and he could feel the rising and falling chest of his proxy, as the male breathed. Does the boy know nothing about a person's personal space!? "But Neku…I think I smell a little like vanilla. And you smell of Chocolate…my favorite flavor of ice-cream."  
They were so close…so very close to an actual lip lock…but sadly a knock on the door made Joshua scowl deeply as he moved to get it. The person on the other side will pay.  
He was surprised however, to see a girl about Neku's age with a wide smile on her face. But the fact that she was a girl was not what surprised him…it was how familiar she was. _'This girl…she's a Reaper?' _It was only when Neku greeted her did his hypotheses prove itself.  
"Leona! I thought you were coming tomorrow!" the once shocked proxy was now cheery and happy. As the girl gazed at Joshua she smiled.  
"Hey Neku…who's your friend?" she smiled knowing very well who and what he was, it was a surprises though that she didn't look shocked to see her Composer in the ex-player's house. Not that the composed Composer would **ever **show surprise. Neku, however, was having some trouble explaining the situation.  
"This is…um…" the orange haired one stuttered. Only to have Joshua cut in.  
"Joshua…but I'm sure you know that…being the youngest of the reapers." The news had once again shocked Neku. _'No one tells me anything anymore!'_ he mentally yelled at himself of course as his two guests smirked at one another.  
"Well yes but this is not the first time I have seen you spying on Nekky, I thought maybe you didn't want him to know." Leona replied smugly. The statement made a slightly pink color cover Josh's cheeks, as Neku turned red.  
"WHAT?!" they both yelled together, but the girl just smiled…

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

WHO IS THIS GIRL? WHAT IS SHE TO NEKU? IS JOSHUA BLUSHING?!  
All this will be answered in the next chapter.

Alright this is a story inspired by one I read right here on but it will NOT be the same, I assure you! I am somewhat proud of this story though I needed some extra made up characters! SO PLEASE ENJOY!! I am a close friend to many people who like this story so no flames, just constructed criticism. CHAPTER TWO WILL BE UP SOON!

Chapter Two: Old Habits Die Hard

"Don't worry though Neku, it's alright, we became Reapers, thanks to Joshua. And even if the Conductor is still missing, we are strong enough to handle the taboo Noise, since we have taken **your** places in the game; we have just as much, if not more, power over Shibuya's music as the Composer himself."

"So will you finally tell your proxy what he is truly capable of? Or are you planning on lying J?"

"Actually I am the only Reaper that can hear it, seeing as I died to take **your** place, I got **your **powers."

Keep Reading and find out more secrets! And I fuel on reviews so send them and I'll have chapter 2 up faster!


	2. Chapter 2: Old Habits Die Hard

One year later Chapter two: old habits die hard  
By Dayra Morais

_Why?! No one tells me anything!_ Not like that fact was new to Neku, but the thing is, one of his brand new friends had hidden something from him, something really big too. The proxy wasn't mad though. No, shocked maybe but he and Leona have been friends since he had met her two weeks after the Game. But if she was his friend why would she not tell him she was dead and a Reaper no less?!

As if reading his mind she answered "I am new to the Reapers. The weeks Neku had been in the game, I had been human, when I died you finally returned to life…an eye for an eye. To bring your old friends back, Mr. Composer here had to take away someone else's life, me and my friends just happened to be those he had chosen, so yes Neku, I am dead. But that happened so you could live. Kano, Ayaka, Amane, and I have been taken in your places. Equivalent exchange; as some people like to say."

As those words left his friends mouth, he was hit…hard, by a great amount of gilt. **He** had caused the death of his new closest friends? Is that even fair!

"Don't worry though Neku, it's alright, we became Reapers, thanks to Joshua. And even if the Conductor is still missing, we are strong enough to handle the taboo Noise, since we have taken your places in the game; I have just as much, if not more, power over Shibuya's music as the Composer himself." Leona continued lamely, as if her life had not meant anything to her before this. Which in some weird way, it hadn't. She had no parents, no friends, only when she died did she feel…alive. But of course this was not known to Neku, and he was blaming himself.

"But it was still **your** life, not mine to take! Joshua, why did you have to bring **me** or my friends back!" the orange top turned sharply around to face the glaring (and hurt) Composer.

"Don't point fingers, dear." He growled "you wanted to be brought back, and besides, I only chose those four girls because they did not want to be alive; while you and your innocent friends wanted to be home. They are better off as Reapers anyway." He then turned to Leona "Isn't that what you told me when I came to you? Miss Lonehart."

"Shut up!" The girl barked "Hearts change over time and mine has changed too!" This was getting ridicules! So with a small frown Neku interrupted.

"Ok enough already! Tell me what the fuck is going on in the Underground!" the boy shouted, snapping both guests out of their irritated glaring contest. It was silent for sometime as the two dead people debated silently whether to tell little Neku or not.

"Well, to put it simply, over the last year I have been fixing Shibuya's music, which I am guessing you can hear clearly." The Composer spoke first, and Neku nodded to the unasked question. "There is a reason you can hear it, since not even the Reapers can hear Shibuya's strange but exotic songs-"

"Actually I am the only Reaper that can hear it, seeing as I died to take **your** place, I got **your **powers." The Reaper interrupted.

"And the reason for that is fairly simple, if you actually want to hear it."

With an annoyed glace, the orange top folded his arms over his lean chest and stared at his second partner. The answer was plane to see in the boy's face, he wanted answers and no lying, no hiding.

"So will you finally tell your proxy what he is truly capable of? Or are you planning on lying J?" A familiar voice called from the window in the living room. All three teens ran to the window, some overjoyed, some annoyed, and some apathetic.

"Mr. Hanekoma!" The ex-player yelled opening the window.

"Sanae Hanekoma…what are you doing here?

"Just passing by boss, I can't stay. But I am expected to tell the truth, seeing as the Angle higher ups are all rambling about this Conductor thing." Hanekoma sighed softly as he scratched the back of his head, his shades falling slightly from his nose as he talked. "The rightful Conductor must take his place, or I'm afraid the Shibuya you all know will disappear."

"So who the hell is this new Conductor? Let's just drag him here! It can't be that hard!" Neku yelled in frustration, really now he was getting annoyed that he was the only one left clueless.

The three others in the room visibly stiffened. Two gazes shifting to Joshua, as the one in question frowned deeply.

"No!" the Composer half yelled. "Leave the chosen alone!"

"If you really believed that Josh would you have run here?" The stray Reaper cut in. The comment spoken unnerved the usually calm and collected boy. Not even he knew why he ran to Neku…maybe _hope_ or _loneliness_ but whatever the reason, it was going to get the proxy involved.

At this point Neku had given up understanding, he was no longer in the game so if they wanted to tell him, they would. So he just grabbed his ramen and went to the living room, sat on the sofa, and watched TV. Screw confusion.

~~~~!!!~~~~

The constant arguing behind Neku never stopped, and it was only morning. So yes, Neku was annoyed, clueless, and ready to kill all three of these irritations.

"Shut up! Dammit! I managed to finish my ramen, play alittle Kingdom Hearts, and took a shower! Yet you are still yelling over this mystery Conductor! You know what; I'll be your fucking Conductor!" Neku shouted at the top of his lungs, not caring what his 'friends' where _really_ arguing about. At this point, he was seething and not even aware of what he just yelled, though the idea had struck his mind many times over the shower and the Play Station 2 game.

To say that the other three were shocked would be a giant understatement, as they were at a loss of words, frozen solid, and…not…breathing? Though Neku guessed it was because of his proposal. And to some level, it was. Joshua didn't believe what Neku had just yelled, Leona completely forgot this was Neku's house, and Mr. Hanekoma was shocked that the emo boy had lost his temper; though mostly it was also the proposal.

"N-neku, did you just agree to be Shibuya's Conductor?" Yoshiya whispered not trusting he could even take the answer.

!~JOSHXNEJU~!

Sorry it is short I know but I was sick so my brain is mush. Chapter 3 will be up sooner since this was rather short. I am really sorry for an inconvenience.

Chapter 3: Make Me Your Conductor.

"Screw you ok, my life was fine!"

"Stop fighting! Do you realize the Shibuya is turning silent! You two have to make the music together!"

"Find a way to keep the city awake for a little longer! We need the four of you to help too!"

Finally the extra characters come in…Neku's new friends. Kano, Ayaka, Amane, and Leona. Please bare with me, as these characters are of my own creation and they were needed for the plot of this somewhat complicated story.


End file.
